Steam
Steam is an online social platform created to make it easy to spam and harass your friends. Wicked spam scripts and the like The VBS scripts below can be used to spam the Steam chat. Once run, quickly select the chat window and let it sit there until it starts spamming. It is strongly advised that you do not click outside the chat window until the script has finished running. Make sure to hit the chat window's text field and not the borders so it will write to the chat instead of hitting keys that correspond to shortcuts on the computer. To use, paste the code into a file and give it a .vbs extension. Simple spam script set kraft = wscript.createobject("wscript.shell") wscript.sleep 5000 do kraft.sendkeys "THIS FUCKING NIGGER" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "ALEX" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "IS DOING THIS SHIT" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 niggers = niggers + 1 loop until niggers = 100 This script spams the individual messages "THIS FUCKING NIGGER", "ALEX" and "IS DOING THIS SHIT" 100 times each, for a total of 300 messages. Lines may be removed or copied to make it spam only one message or more. the "wscript.sleep 5000" command at the start will allow you to run the script and select the chat window before the loop is started. It is important this line is not removed. Randomized spam script set kraft = wscript.createobject("wscript.shell") wscript.sleep 5000 do randomize randomnigger = int(rnd*4) + 1 select case randomnigger case 1 niggerstring = "Jens" case 2 niggerstring = "Inuk" case 3 niggerstring = "Ralf" case 4 niggerstring = "Heinz" end select kraft.sendkeys niggerstring wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" niggers = niggers + 1 wscript.sleep 1 loop until niggers = 100 This script spams either "Jens", "Inuk", "Ralf" or "Heinz" 100 times. To add or remove listings to randomly select from, change (rnd*4) to, for example, (rnd*6) if you want 6 different outcomes, then copy the lines below appropriately, with the correct case count. Decrementing spam script set kraft = wscript.createobject("wscript.shell") wscript.sleep 5000 niggers = 10 do if niggers > 1 then kraft.sendkeys niggers & " little monkeys jumping on the bed" else kraft.sendkeys niggers & " little monkey jumping on the bed" end if wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "one fell off and bumped his head" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "mama called the doctor, and the doctor said" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "no more monkeys jumping on the bed" wscript.sleep 1 kraft.sendkeys "{enter}" wscript.sleep 1 niggers = niggers - 1 loop until niggers = 0 This script spams messages containing the variable that determines when the script will stop. Unlike the other scripts, this one counts down the value instead of increasing it, thus giving it a countdown effect with each iteration. Note the correct use of the plural. Wicked well good & ajunngi spam script ancient technique If you run simultaneous scripts that type text at the same time, they outputted text will become ajunngi. The recipe is as follows: save script, make as many copies of the file as desired, CTRL select all copied files at once, hit enter, and click the chat text field. This is what the recipient will get in their chat box with a single script: THIS FUCKING NIGGER ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT THIS FUCKING NIGGER ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT THIS FUCKING NIGGER ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT THIS FUCKING NIGGER ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT THIS FUCKING NIGGER ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT This is what the recipient will get with 10 of the same script run at the same time: THIS TfHuIcSk FIUNCG kNIINGG gNEIRgGER THIS FUCKING NIGGER AALEX ALTEHXiS FUCKING NIGGER IST HDiOsI NFGU CTkHIAISl snDEg XO SHNIhIINSIGG GSTE HTRihtiS SHIT ItSh DIOS IfnUgc KTIHNIGST THnHIisISGH SGFie ATful UCrTEKTCXHKIHIISNsN F FTGG u HCNCIKIKSIGN iGIAIGNLsGE gE dxRNoNIEGIRGNT EGHG IRT sHN FIIFu AIUlCSC SE kXSiHDNKGOG AAIGLENrxx gi nTNIiTGTTHIHIGsIe SDRS GO F IINfNSuI gc dTKGoHIGiNEtnAGGH l INTEiHXSrgI IGf ESUS cR SUSKhCHIiKNiTi Make sure to account for the multiplied spam cycles.